The Wish
by DrRaven
Summary: Harry has Defeated Voldemort. It's hours after the final battle, and Harry is accepting awards... but then gets an unexpected surprise.


The Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was packed, filled with Witches and Wizards, Centaurs and House Elves, all of them working to the same goal. They were all cleaning up the mess that was made during the final battle, where the Chosen One, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated Voldemort in one of the most bloody battles ever known to the Wizarding World. The bodies of Death Eaters were moved to the Dungeons, far away from the war heroes that lay in the adjacent antechamber.

There were too many victims to really name, but somehow, Harry knew each and every one of them. Collin Creevey, pest extraordinaire, fell to a redactor curse from one of the Death Eaters he was battling. Little Collin Creevey, taking on two Death Eaters, falling after he literally disarmed one of them. His little brother Dennis, surviving, barely, was in tears but with a slight smile on his face. Terry Boot, once part of the D.A., took out three unknown death eaters before falling to Bellatrix Lestrange. Padma Patil leaned over her sister's prone form, helping others heal the cuts and bruises she sustained. Fred Weasley, buried under pounds of rock after an explosion hex took out part of the ceiling above him. Of the survivors, only a few were genuinely able to walk and help heal. Most were either resting or helping clean up the debris from the battle. Volunteers came in from Hogsmeade to assist with the clean-up, while the staff who survived were helping with healing

Harry stood in the antechamber, overlooking the covered bodies of those who didn't make it. Remus Lupin, the last of the Marauders, for the first time looked peaceful. Tears were in his eyes as he remembered the man, and that he now had a responsibility to the son of the marauder, and the baby Remus would never get to know. His eyes fell to the body next to him, and smiled sadly as he remembered the happiness on her face when they announced their wedding. Tonks was a special girl, to have loved a werewolf for who he was. Teddy Lupin, child of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, was the first orphan of this new generation of peace. His gaze lingered on Tonks then moved on to the next body, that of Bill Weasley. Molly had freaked out when she learned that her eldest boy had been bitten by Greyback last year, and this year it was Greyback who took his life. The Weasleys had lost one of their own, and Harry could hear the cries of Molly and Ginny Weasley in the other room.

"It is not a place to be, is it, 'Arry." A voice said from the corner of the room, where unnoticed, a figure stood. "'e wanted to be here… fighting for what is right. In a way, 'e is just like you."

"Are you okay, Fleur?" Harry asked, looking at the veela, his eyes still brimming with tears.

"I am. Death is a part of life, 'Arry. 'e was my husband for less than a year. It is sad to know that." Fleur said. "But there is things we shall talk about at a later time. I theenk Mrs. Weasley already knows, but I cannot be sure."

"What is it Fleur? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Not now, 'Arry. We will 'ave time to talk, after ze funeral." Fleur said. With that, Fleur kissed Harry on the cheek and continued to stare down at Bill. Harry turned and headed out the door, intending to leave them in peace. His eyes searched the hall for his two best friends, who he hadn't seen since the battle with Voldemort. In fact, no one had seen Ron or Hermione since they left the Room of Requirement. This was unsettling to Harry, and it was time he went out and searched. It had been 3 hours since Voldemort fell, and not one of his friends who were still walking had seen the duo. Harry grabbed the Marauder's Map and activated it. He couldn't find Ron or Hermione anywhere on the map, and he grew panicked. It wasn't until he ran into Luna that his panic turned into anger.

"Harry…" Luna said. "You won't find them on the map."

"What do you mean, Luna? What do you know?" Harry snapped.

"When they left the room of requirement, they left the grounds all together. I saw them disapparate from the edge of the wards." Luna said. "Neville saw them too."

"Yeah, Mate." Neville said weakly. "They disappeared just after that announcement from You-Know-Who."

"No way." Harry said. "They wouldn't have left the battle."

"I don't know, Harry. That's what I saw, and no one's seen them since." Luna said. "Come with me… we'll go see McGonagall."

"What's McGonagall have to do with this?" Harry said.

"She… She may know where they are." Luna said. So she, Neville and Harry trudged up to the Headmistress' office, tired and bloodstained. They got to the Gargoyle, who was leaning against the entrance itself, toppled because of the battle.

"May we go up?" Harry asked. The gargoyle just grunted and Harry, Neville and Luna climbed over it and headed up the stairs. When they got to the door, they overheard people arguing.

"Molly, you are being irrational. It's not Harry's fault that Bill died. He came of his own free will. It's bad enough that Harry will feel guilty, but are you actually telling me that you're going to force that marriage contract on him? You know very well that Albus was not Harry's guardian in either world."

"He doesn't know that!" Molly snapped. "He owes us!" Harry couldn't take it anymore and barged in.

"And what _exactly_ do I owe you, Mrs. Weasley? Room and board for a few weeks of the year? Fine. Now, let's talk about what _you _owe me, rather what your family owes me." Harry snarled.

"Harry…" Dumbledore's portrait began.

"No, Dumbledore. I've heard enough. Molly Weasley, I am NOT going to marry Ginny. As I am an adult now, I _refuse_ any contract that I personally didn't sign. In fact, I already knew Dumbledore wasn't my guardian, and I knew about that contract long before. I had it nullified last year, after I broke up with that slut of a daughter of yours." Harry said, as Molly gasped. "What? You didn't think I knew about her messing around with _every guy_ while I was searching for the way to defeat Riddle? Oh, I knew about it. I also know that Dumbledore wanted me to marry Ginny, but that's not going to happen. It never was going to happen, Mrs. Weasley. To prevent that, I'm going to envoke _each_ of the life debts your family owes me."

Gasps were heard from every portrait in the Headmistress' office. Dumbledore looked pained, and Molly paled considerably.

"Think about what you're doing, Mr. Potter. I do not agree with Molly's actions…" McGonagall began.

"Professor, it is my right to envoke these life debts, and I shall do so. Tell me, Mrs. Weasley, was it your intent that I die fighting Voldemort?"

"Of course not!" Molly said.

"Really?" Harry smirked. Harry pulled out a sealed parchment. "Then why, prey tell, was there a will stating that everything I own go to the Weasley clan?" Again, the portraits gasped, as did Neville, Luna and McGonagall. "Yes… interesting that I found this paperwork in my trust vault. The Goblins may be mad at me… but they're absolutely furious with the Weasley clan. Well, with the exception of the twins. And as for Ron and Hermione…"

"They're safely at the Burrow!" Molly screeched, but paled again, realizing what she said.

"Yes. They are, aren't they. They made sure to leave just before the battle. Luna and Neville saw them leave, and it didn't become clear to me until I overheard what you said about forcing me to marry Ginny exactly what that meant. You wanted them to abandon me. It's a shame I didn't die, Molly Weasley. This particular will would never have gone into effect, because I had created another will. Everything I own would go to my godson."

"You don't have a godson!" Molly snapped.

"Don't I? I suppose Ron and Hermione didn't tell you that Remus made me Teddy Lupin's godfather. You wouldn't have gotten a single knut, especially since I found the forged will. Oh, was I ever pissed when I found it. It was the best time ever when Ron deserted Hermione and I…"

"He didn't desert you. He was smart when he left. Hermione stayed because she was supposed to!" Molly said.

"Yes, I realized that now. It didn't make sense that Hermione was talking to thin air. Then I realized she was talking to someone… in one of those two way mirrors. So you set everything up for me to fail, didn't you, Dumbledore? Oh, there's no use in lying. I have had things become very clear."

"You were supposed to die, Harry, yes. The Horcrux in your head… I genuinely thought that you were to die for Voldemort to be defeated once and for all. I allowed Molly to create the Will, because I was sure that you would want them to have financial security." Dumbledore said, much to the shock of McGonagall. "But that contract…"

"Is null and void. Thanks to a truth serum, the goblins asked me if I have ever signed any contracts like this. They view it as Line theft, and now… most of the Dumbledore and Prewett estates belong to me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Molly screeched.

"Prewett Manor, Prewett Vaults, Dumbledore estates all belong to me now. Attempted line theft is one thing the Goblins take seriously. It seems that the Prewett vaults weren't touched for twenty years… since Gideon and Fabian Prewett died."

"I didn't know they had a vault, or that they still kept the manor." Dumbledore said.

"Of course you didn't." Harry smirked. "You think they trusted you? In their will, it was stated that certain items were not to be disclosed in their will if you were in attendance. Had you not been there, Molly would have gotten the vault and the property. But you stuck your overly large nose into it, and now Molly Weasley, nee Prewett, lost out on about 550 thousand galleons. Makes a nice addition to the Potter properties, I'd say."

"We… we could have been secure…" Molly babbled.

"Yeah, you could have. And you know, when I found out about the Prewett vault, I was going to turn it over to you, until I found the will and marriage contract. Now, I think I'll turn it into a trust vault for Teddy."

"It's not yours, Harry." Dumbledore began, but was interrupted by Neville.

"Sure it is, Headmaster. The Goblins are following Pureblood law. Attempted line theft grants the victim all of the properties of the parties involved. As Mr. Weasley wasn't involved as far as the Goblins could tell, it left the Prewett line… and as such, everything owned by a Prewett was given to Harry as compensation."

"How do you know that, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Since Harry's talking about it, it released the secrecy spell he placed on me. I was with him when we went to Gringotts. For shame, Headmaster. You thought you were so smart, but you didn't anticipate anyone but Ron or Hermione going with Harry. And you totally underestimated Luna, who happens to be a damn fine seer…"

"Oh yes!" Luna said dreamily. "I do think that Mrs. Weasley isn't going to like what's going to happen."

"I'm sure. Now, if you'll excuse me… I am going to go. I'm sure Fleur needs someone to talk to, as do some of my other friends."

"You will stay away from my family!" Molly screeched.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Molly." Harry said. "Since Bill's death, she can reclaim her former last name, and from what I can tell, I think that's exactly what she's going to do."

"Wh-what?" Molly said.

"It's a wonder why Fleur wants to talk to me… so I got to thinking on my way up here. She doesn't act the part of the grieving widow. So, that leaves two things… either she's happy he's dead, or she never wanted to be with him in the first place. I don't believe she's happy he's dead… so I'm going with the latter." Harry saw her face pale and smirked as he turned towards Neville and Luna and departed. They followed, and it wasn't until they got to the main corridor that Neville spoke up.

"Did they really do all that?" Neville asked.

"Yeah Nev. Hell… where'd you come up with that stuff about secrecy spells and stuff? You weren't with me at Gringotts…"

"No, but I could tell that Mrs. Weasley was going to try and use Pureblood laws against you. So I had to think quickly. Harry, I owe you for helping me take out Bellatrix Lestrange. I thought it would help…"

"It did, Nev. Thank you."

Three weeks had passed since that day in the Headmistress' office. Funerals were held for the brave and fallen, and it was time for the awards ceremony that Harry desperately wanted to avoid. He had stated time and time again that he didn't want any awards, but not only was the Ministry insistent, but other countries' Ministries were adamant. Harry finally digressed, but not until there was a full debriefing on his part in front of everyone there. Each of the Ministries agreed, and Harry had also told them that he would have a list of people who deserved awards, and explicit reasons for it. The Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Harry awkwardly.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Why, Harry?" Kingsley asked as they sat in the sitting room of Potter Manor. Harry had moved in the day after he left Hogwarts, and hadn't been seen in public since._

_"Why what, Kingsley?"_

_"Why won't you accept awards?" Kingsley asked._

_"Because I'm not the only one who deserves it. There are a few others who worked just as tiredly as I did. You, for example. The others in the Order. And I'm sure there are others on your list who doesn't deserve shit." Harry finished._

_"What do you mean?" Kingsley asked._

_"For example. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry said. Kingsley looked shocked and began to stammer. "Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny Weasley had tired to set me up to die. Dumbledore believed I wouldn't survive, created a fictional Will in my name, and Ron and Hermione left before the battle even took place!" _

_"Alright, then Harry. Let's compromise. You make a list of everyone you think deserves an award, as will I. We will compare lists, and decide together." Kingsley said. Harry looked at the dark skinned wizard a moment before nodding. _

_"That sounds reasonable. You're one of the few that know where I am currently, Kingsley. You, Fleur, Luna and Neville. No one else is to know. I will have your list before the weekend."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kingsley was as good as his word. For the three weeks until the ceremony, Harry was left alone. He had comprised a list of many names, and reasons for the award. Most notably left off that list was Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Harry had learned through Neville that Hermione was badmouthing Harry at Hogwarts, where Neville was staying, saying that Harry was an ungrateful bastard for taking the Prewett vaults. Apparently Molly had told the Weasley clan about it, but left out the facts that she had tried to force Harry into marriage, and everything else. Neville had pulled Hermione aside to explain it, but she had already known about the contract and the will. It surprised Neville completely, and Neville ended up going off on the bushy haired girl for over a half hour. When he was finished, Hermione had slapped him, but Neville just walked away. Two days later Hermione was in the Hospital wing. Someone had hexed her from behind and left her nearly naked near the Slytherin dorms. No one would take credit for it, but there was a note that said, 'thieves and liars will be punished.' Harry had an inkling that Luna did it, but he couldn't prove it.

Finally, it was the day of the ceremony. Harry had arrived early at the Headmistress' office where McGonagall and Kingsley were waiting. McGonagall looked regal in her black dress robes, as she looked over Harry with a fine tooth comb.

"You look very dapper, Mr. Potter." She said. Harry smiled and thanked her. Harry was not angry at McGonagall at all, as she had written him and told him that she knew nothing of what the Weasleys were planning. Dumbledore had only told her that morning of the fight about the marriage contract, and that's why Molly was in the office.

"Harry, you will be presenting all of the awards for your D.A., as you were the leader. Minerva will present awards to the Hogwarts Staff, and I will do so for the rest. Your award, however…"

"It doesn't matter, Minister. As long as everyone on our lists gets their rightful recognition, then I don't care if you have the Queen Mother present it to me, or a homeless muggle. All I care about is that those who deserve it, get what's coming to them."

"And you should." Kingsley smiled. They left the room and headed towards the Great Hall, where the ceremony began.

"And here to present some awards, the Hero of the 2nd Wizarding War, Harry James Potter." Kingsley said in a booming voice. The applause was deafening, most notably from the members of the D.A., Fleur, and a couple of others. Harry stood from his seat on the stage and went to the podium.

"When I call your name, please come to the front of the stage. Cho Chang, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Su Li, Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Luna Lovegood, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones, Ernie Macmillian, Zacharias Smith, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnett, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Lavendar Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Dennis and Collin Creevey." The names were all from the D.A, with the exception of the two Slytherins. "All of these students, with the exception of Miss Greengrass and Miss Davis, were a part of an organization known as Dumbledore's Army. Each one of these members fought during the final battle, and deserve recognition. Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass have tirelessly gathered information for the side of light, sometimes passing things on to Professor McGonagall or myself, at risk to their own lives. They are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class." Applause rang out throughout the hall as members of the Ministry handed each student their award. The applause finally died down as the students in question retook their seats in the first two rows. "Now, will Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and Fleur Delacour please step forward."

Some people noted the name change for the former Tri-Wizard champion as murmurs began to spread from the crowd. Each of the named parties stepped forward, one carrying a blue-haired infant.

"Mr. Neville Longbottom, for your defeat of Bellatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemort's most dangerous Death Eaters, you are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Harry himself handed Neville his award, and shook his hand. "Miss Luna Lovegood, for your defeat of not only the Lestrange Brothers, but of Death Eater Narcissa Malfoy, you are awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Harry repeated the action with Neville, except that Harry leaned forward and kissed Luna on her cheek and whispered her congratulations. "Arthur and Charlie Weasley, for your tireless efforts in recruiting and defending the wizarding world, you are awarded the Order of Merlin, Second Class." Harry shook the hands of the two elder Weasleys a bit stiffly, but a smile broke when Arthur smiled at him and whispered an apology for what his wife and youngest son did. Harry of course, knew that Arthur was clueless to his wife's actions, as were Charlie and Bill, but Charlie still held it against Harry. "Miss Delacour. You are here to accept two awards. Bill Weasley, a cursebreaker for Gringotts, worked tirelessly in warding homes that belonged to the freedom fighters, in order to protect the families of those who were fighting in this war. For that, he is awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Miss Fleur Delacour, you are here because you opened your home to three wayward students, providing comfort and care for the injured, ensuring the health of the one person able to defeat Voldemort, myself. Originally, I had planned on sending you on a whirlwind tour of the world, but the Minister of Magic convinced me that you should have something more tangible, and I agree. You are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin, 2nd class." Harry smiled big at Fleur, who was looking deeply into Harry's eyes. Harry could feel the Veela Charm against his occlumency shields, and it was telling him to kiss her. Of course, this was something Harry could fight off, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear, causing her to blush. "Last, but certainly most, Andromeda Tonks. You are here to accept the award on behalf of two people. Remus and Dora 'Don't Call me Nymphadora' Lupin gave their lives in the Final Battle. This is the most important award I have to give. You may ask why? It took a classified dark creature, a werewolf, to show that not all creatures are dark. Remus Lupin fought for the light. Remus Lupin died for the light. His wife fought along side him. She saw something in this supposed dark creature that many of his friends saw. A kind, gentle man, who's only issue was that he got furry once a month. I, for one, am damn proud to have known Remus Lupin, and he will forever be a part of my family. Dora, his wife, fought as an auror, and a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a group dedicated to fighting the darkness that came over our lives. Remus and Dora are hereby awarded the Order of Merlin, 2nd Class." Harry placed the medal around Teddy's neck first, as the infant gurgled and smiled happily, then placed a second metal around his neck at Andromeda's urging. She smiled and whispered a thank you to Harry, and told him to come see her really soon. Harry nodded and turned to the audience. "That concludes my portion of this ceremony."

Kingsley stood back up and went to the podium, waiting for the thunderous applause to die down. Harry took his seat next to him on the stage as Kingsley went through each of the Order Members. Finally, it was down to the last award, as far as Harry knew. Harry had noted that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were looking agitated and angry that their names weren't called for either the DA or the Order, and it took everything he had not to burst out laughing.

"Finally, our last set of awards. However, I am not the one to present it this evening. Instead, we have a very special guest who will present the final batch of awards. Wizards and Witches, Members of the Press, please rise and greet Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the Second." Kingsly boomed as the Great Hall's doors burst open. An elderly looking woman strode confidently up to the podium, surrounded by guards and MI-5 agents. Harry was in shock as people bowed to the Queen as she passed. Finally, she stood in front of the podium while one of the MI-5 pulled a wand and placed it at the Queen's throat and whispered a sonorous.

"Good Evening. It is not often that I leave Buckingham Palace. I have done so tonight in order to give my thanks to one individual. One individual who, in 1981 banished the evil known as Voldemort. One individual, who in 1991 and 1992 banished the spirit of the same evil. One individual, who in 1994, recognized the threat of Voldemort and relayed it to the Ministry, and was summarily dismissed by that Ministry. One individual who fought constantly this evil. And this individual, who for most of his life, fought for the rights and freedoms of the British People. I am talking, of course, of Mister Harry James Potter. Mr. Potter, please join me up here." The Queen stated. Harry rose completely in shock, and moved towards the Queen. The agents standing next to the Queen parted ways and bowed their heads to the young man, eliciting gasps of shock from many of the crowd. Harry tentatively moved to the side of the Queen, but she would have none of that. She took Harry's arm and pulled him closer and into a hug. This also shocked everyone, including her own agents. She then turned to the crowd. "I could not be more proud this day, than to award Harry James Potter a few awards tonight. First, the Knight Grand Cross. He has proven time and time again that he has Britain's welfare at heart. Secondly, The Most Honorable Order of the Bath, established in 1725, for conspicuous services to the Crown and the British Empire. Thirdly, and most importantly, as established in 1348, Harry James Potter is awarded the Most Noble Order of the Garter, the highest award given to anyone in the British Empire. Along with these awards come a Lordship, to which The Potter family earned many years ago, to which he so richly earned again. Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt has also asked me to Award Sir Harry James Potter the Order of Merlin, First Class. Mister Potter, please kneel." Harry did so, and out of nowhere, the Queen was handed a sword. Not only that, but it was a very familiar sword. It was the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. The queen took the sword in hand and tapped it three times on each shoulder, and bade Harry to rise. She then placed a kiss on his cheek as she placed each award on his dress robes. "Sir Potter, you are expected to make a speech."

Before Harry could say something, someone from the fourth or fifth row jumped up.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" the voice turned out to be from Ron Weasley, who was pointing to himself and Hermione. Harry smirked as he stood in front of the Queen, moreso to protect her than to edge her away from the podium. Harry had instinctively placed his hand on her opposite arm and pulled her behind him, making the agents around him very nervous. The Queen however took this as something else as she stepped behind Harry.

"What about you, eh? First… let me thank Her Majesty. I don't deserve all this. However, I'll take it, if only to tick off the annoying redhead and his pet beaver." Laughter went throughout the hall, but Harry quickly turned to the Queen. "My apologies, your Highness." She shrugged it off with a smile and told Harry that she was informed of everything that happened. Harry turned back to the crowd. "So, why not you, Weasley? Why should you get anything, when you abandoned me twice? Why should Granger get anything, when she did her utmost to make sure I wouldn't survive the final confrontation? Why should you get anything, when you and Granger placed a will in my vault that I didn't write, leaving my fortune to you and your family? I recognize the language and the writing on the will, Weasley. Despite what you may think, I am not stupid. I learned about your plots last year, before we ever left. The people who received awards tonight are those who deserve it for what they have accomplished. You have yet to accomplish anything on your own. Before you start, yes you were with me during the Chamber of Secrets… but what did you actually do? Did you distract the Basilisk before I killed it? No. Did you stab the diary? No. In fact, I do believe you were tending to the idiot Lockhart after he used _your_ wand to brain-fry himself. And Hermione? What did she do? Not a damn thing except relay information you got from Dumbledore. So neither of you really did anything except cause trouble for me. Remus… Tonks… Kingsley… Fred… George… Most of the D.A… they actually helped. They followed me blindly, I admit, but they followed me. They did what was right, not for financial gain, but because it was right. You and Granger did so for money. That is why you receive nothing. I apologize, Your Highness, for the rude git over there. I accept these awards, and thank you."

"THERE IS ONE MORE AWARD." A voice came booming from the entrance of the Great Hall. Wands and faces turned towards the voice, and Harry also had his wand out and tried to keep the Queen behind him. The Agents gathered around the Queen and immediately portkeyed her out, much to the surprise of Harry. "No need for panic. Your wands cannot harm me."

"Who are you?" Kingsley spoke up, his wand leveled at the man who was walking up the aisle. He was wearing pure white robes and looked far older than Dumbledore. A smile came from the lips of the old man.

"I am what you know as Destiny. You may call me Fate, Destiny, Father Time, or any other kind of name that you can think of. Harry James Potter has fulfilled his Destiny, and has earned a reward." The man known as Destiny said. "it is not often that we reward a being, Mr. Potter. You, however, have sacrificed too much in order to fulfill your destiny. You have lost too much, but now you have a choice. Your reward is one wish. You may wish for anything you desire."

"What are you on about." harry said, his wand still pointed at the man.

"Harry, he speaks the truth." Another voice said from behind Harry. Both Kingsley and Harry turned to see Nearly Headless Nick floating there. "He is Destiny. We all meet him upon our deaths, and are given a choice to move on or become a ghost. What he offers you is whatever your heart desires."

"I can ask for my parents back and you would give them to me?" Harry asked coldly, turning to the man.

"If that is what you wish, then yes. As I said, Mister Potter, you have earned this reward. No one has been as selfless or giving as you." Destiny said.

"Really now. I could ask for all the gold in the world, and I would have it? I could ask for the lives of everyone who died, and you would return them to life?" Harry asked snarling. "Thanks, but I don't believe it. The only thing I wish… and you can grant this wish if you are truly want to reward me…"

"Be careful of what you wish for, Mister Potter." Destiny stated. Harry spoke loudly.

"If you wish to grant me a reward, then I wish for Neville to have his parents returned to him, completely healthy and sane." Harry said. This not only shocked Destiny, but everyone else in attendance.

"YOU WASTED YOUR WISH ON A SQUIB?" Ron shouted, appalled.

"Is that your wish, Harry?" Destiny asked, and Harry nodded. Neville was close to tears as Destiny clapped his hands and magic spread throughout the hall. When the light faded, two people stood beside Destiny, looking utterly confused. The crowd gasped, their eyes darting from the two Longbottoms and Neville and his Gran.

"What's going on here?" the male asked. "What are we doing at Hogwarts?"

"Dad?" Neville called from behind. Both of the Longbottoms turned and saw Neville sitting there.

"Neville?" they whispered. "Mum?" Neville bolted from his seat and engulfed himself in his parents embrace. Agusta Longbottom rose and stared deeply into the eyes of the man.

"It is you." She whispered to Frank Longbottom. "It is really you." She broke down in tears as they hugged, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded, tears in their eyes at the reunited family. Everyone knew the story of the Longbottoms, and to see it come together like this was the happiest occasion anyone could think of. The old man known as Destiny had moved towards Harry, unknown to him and the crowd in general.

"You have once again proven you deserved this gift. That was the most selfless act, and your parent would be proud of you, Harry James Potter. For this… a gift will be waiting for you when you return home." Destiny said, before fading out of the Great Hall. Harry looked around to find the old man, but didn't see him. He just shrugged and watched the reunion of the Longbottoms.

Harry was tired when he finally left the Great Hall. The Longbottoms thanked Harry profusely, and it was a teary-eyed Neville who hugged Harry and wouldn't let go. Harry could understand that, but he was getting tired. He excused himself, but Neville stopped him.

"Why, Harry? Why do this… you could have had your own parents back?" Neville asked, then blushed as he realized what he said.

"Nev… I've gone sixteen years without my parents. Faded pictures, memories, and momentos are all I had for sixteen years. You, however, visit your parents every year, see them lying there in a vegetative state. The reality of it is, they still live. My parents died. It was better to have them healthy, and up and around than to have two dead people revived. I can live without knowing my parents. But it was tearing you up inside to visit them and not know them. That's why I did it."

Neville didn't know what to say. He could see the pain in Harry's eyes, but he could also see the happiness that it brought him. Harry had given his parents back to him, at the cost of his own feelings. He couldn't help but feel guilty, but also a deep sense of friendship for the black haired teen. "Thank you, Harry." Harry smiled and turned away, heading to the Headmistress office, where he put floo powder into the flames and went home.

FIN

(a/n: So what was the gift Destiny left? I'll leave that to your imagination. Maybe I'll create a sequel one shot…maybe not.


End file.
